


My Princess

by ChocoRunSweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoRunSweet/pseuds/ChocoRunSweet
Summary: It was obvious that he liked Allura, that is, who did not? She was perfect, she was beautiful, funny, athletic and a real princess, everything Pidge would never be. She always knew that Shiro would never notice her but even knowing this she could not avoid the pain that she felt in her chest, he could not avoid the crying.





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge pov

 

She definitely had to stop thinking about it, she had to stay focused on the battle if she wanted to survive. "Pidge behind you!" She could hear Lance through the communicator. Pidge could barely dodge the attacks while trying to counterattack without success. 'Come on Pidge concentrate!' She thought to herself as she finally got rid of the galra ship that was attacking her.

 

"Well done Pidge!" She heard Shiro without avoiding blushing at his compliment. "Allura, are you okay?" The question erased Pidge's feeling of happiness. "I'm fine Shiro, do not worry." Said Allura with a tone that betrayed how happy she was that Shiro cared for her even in the middle of a battle.

 

(Flashback)

Pidge was in one of the corridors of the castle on the way to the training room. She had asked Shiro to train with her and Shiro had kindly accepted. She looked at his watch and saw that 15 doboshes were missing by the agreed time. She sighed, she could not help it, she liked being close to Shiro, to be honest she liked Shiro.

 

Pidge started like him from the first time she met him. When her family was complete, when times were happiest. At first it was a simple first youthful love, an illusion about an image built on the stories that his father and brother told her about him, but then the Kerberos mission happened. During that time Pidge decided to only look for her family, but unexpectedly Shiro returned and many things happened, including Voltron, and while she was still looking for her family she found a new one with the paladins, with Allura and Coran. She had to mature quickly, learn to defend herself and even more important to learn to trust and work as a team. The green paladin also realized that during this period she was able to meet the real Shiro and discovered that her feelings towards him were no longer those of a girl with her first love, but that they were deeper.

 

Pidge turned around to finally reach the training room when she heard some noise. She poked her head out the window to see Shiro and Allura fighting hand to hand. Pidge smiled and thought about entering but stopped before moving forward. There was something strange about them, they were training, yes, but the vibration felt different, so she chose to hide behind a column and observe.

 

The way in which Allura fought was surprising, not only demonstrated an impeccable technique but also a beauty and natural elegance that prevented anyone to look away from her. Shiro on the other hand did not have the same training as the princess for which his technique lacked precision and control, but what Allura had of training Shiro compensated with experience, a factor that determined the end of the meeting between the two paladins when Shiro managed to dodge a blow from Allura and at the same time sweep her feet with a kick, causing her to fall.

 

"Princess, are you okay?" The black paladin asked with a worried tone in his voice as he held out his hand to help her up.

 

"I'm fine Shiro do not worry" replied Allura accepting her hand to get up but had not realized that her foot had hurt and almost fell if not for Shiro pulling her to him to prevent her from falling.

 

"Princess care." Shiro said before blushing when he noticed the position in which they had been. His left hand was at her waist and the right still held her left hand staying in what at first seemed like a hug. Allura was also blushing when she noticed her position but neither of them did anything to get away from the other.

 

"Thanks Shiro, and ... You can call me Allura." She answered while She sees him to slowly approach him and kiss him. A kiss he answered.

 

For a moment Pidge was silent watching them in the distance but after a while she ran from there to the green lion's hangar, her refuge. Only when she got there did she realize that she was crying, even though deep down in her heart she always knew that Shiro only saw her as a younger sister and it would always be like that. It was obvious that he liked Allura, that is, who did not? She was perfect, she was beautiful, funny, athletic and a real princess, everything Pidge would never be. She always knew that Shiro would never notice her but even knowing this he could not avoid the pain that he felt in his chest, he could not avoid the crying.

(End flashback)

 

A blow to his Lion brought Pidge back to reality. She must concentrate. A few Vargas ago they had received a distress signal on a planet called Elozor, only to discover that it was a trap and just now they were in a chase from which it seemed almost impossible to leave. They had been transformed into Voltron but after a while they decided it was better to separate given the multiple ships that pursued them.

 

"Paladins retired." Pidge could hear her leader through the communicator.

"I'm afraid I'll need some ticks for that" Coran shouted, "The castle was severely damaged and I'm finishing fixing the teludav."

 

"Well, we have no other paladins, we will have to resist." 'It only remains to resist.' Coincided Pidge while he did his best not to lose herself in her thoughts again.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is set during the fourth season of Voltron, after the chapter Code of Honor. If you like comment!

Shiro pov

 

"Coran, you better hurry!" Lance screamed as he shot several enemies with the Red Lion. "Just a few more tics," replied the other.

"I do not think I resist so much!" This time it was Hunk who complained while the yellow Lion blocked the attacks of some ships to prevent them from hitting the Green Lion.

 

Shiro could not stop worrying about Pidge, it had been a long time since the paladin behaved strangely and even now, in the middle of the battle, she did not seem to be focused and that was the routine. Pidge did not allow her emotions to influence her decisions, she always acted in a mature and responsible way when she was only 17 years old. "Pidge concentrate!" The phrase came out with some anger that he had no intention, but being pressured by the Galra ships that were still chasing them he could not help it.

 

"That's what I'm doing!" She responded with more anger. 'You are more distant everyday.' It was what Shiro thought and he did not know why.

 

(Flashback)

I'm going to the Green Lion's hangar to see Pidge and ask her why she had not gone to training yesterday. At this point, you can see the paladin with a pencil while you write without stopping and it does not have the appearance of his presence, so he decided to approach. "What are you writing?" He asked already be a few steps away from her.

 

Pidge turned and widened her eyes as she quickly closed her notebook. "Shh ... Shiro, it's nothing!" The Greenpeace paladin said nervously, or rather She shouted nervously. "These are just some designs that I have in mind for green." She responded already calmer but She still looked a little worried as She looked towards the ground.

 

"I see, I'm sorry Katie, I did not want to scare you." At the mention of the girl's name, she looked up and Shiro could see her red eyes and dark circles under her eyes. It was normal for Pidge to have dark circles, but today it seemed darker, as if she had been asleep at all. "You're good?"

 

"Y-Yeah, I just did not sleep very well." She looked down again. "you need something?"

 

"I am sorry?" The question took him by surprise.

 

"Why did you come?"

 

"O-or yes, it was about yesterday's practice, you did not arrive and I thought something might have happened."

 

"Sorry, it's nothing, I was distracted by the projects and I forgot about that."

 

"So you want to practice later or maybe tomorrow?" He asked kindly.

 

"DO NOT DO!" The youngest shouted. "I mean ... I'm making some very important adjustments with my Lion and I do not know when I'll finish them, so I do not think I'm ready to train, at least for a while." She pressed her notebook hard against her chest as she continued to look down.

 

"Oh, I see, yes, I think it's okay." Shiro did not know what else to say.

 

"Yes."

 

"Then I think I'll go." He said seeing the tension that was building up in the air as He headed for the exit.

 

"Shiro." I turned to see her and I could see a very sad expression on her face. "I'm really sorry, I did not go." This affected her a lot.

 

"Come on, it's just a workout, do not worry." I gave her a smile and she just nodded and assumed it was better to leave.

(End of flashback)

 

Since that day two weeks had passed and Pidge was moving away not only from him but also from the team and every day he felt more distant between them.

"Paladins, the teludav is ready!" Coran announced.

 

"Very good team, let's get out of here!"

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * omission of time ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

We had arrived at a system quite separate from Elozor and now I was going to the meeting room where the team was, on arriving I could see that the atmosphere was dense. Everyone was exhausted by the difficult battle we had and our crushing defeat was even worse.

 

"Cliche, can we talk in private?" He Asked and the others look and she just nodded. When everyone left, Allura gave me a tender look with a smile and I could not help smiling too. Once we were alone, I started.

 

"Pidge, what happened there? You had gone completely."

 

"It was not so much." She seemed somewhat irritated.

 

"You almost die out there." It seemed she was going to answer something, but she did not say anything other than the look. "You have been acting really weird lately." I wait for an answer, but she still does not respond. "I'm afraid I should ask you to abandon your projects for a while, at least you ..."

 

"What, you can not do that!" She interrupted him screaming.

 

"Just put your voice down and listen to me."

 

"No, you know that part of my projects is to find my brother and you ask me to leave him!" Now she starts crying.

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to soothe her. "I'm not asking you to leave it, do it for a while, only what you focus on again."

 

"You have no right to do this!" She shouted as she pulled away from him.

 

"As a leader of Voltron it is my duty to see for the good of the team and your lack of concentration and in the missions you could end up killing us!" It was not my intention to shout it but somehow it had ended like this.

 

"Leader ?! You're just the leader because the Black Lion had no choice after Keith decided to go with theBlade of Marmora!"

 

Shiro looked at Pidge before looking down. There had been an awkward silence in the room and after what seemed like an eternity Pidge walked away to the door but before crossing it she turned and said in a barely audible tone. "I'm sorry Shiro, but you can not tell me what I could or can not do." And then She crossed the door leaving only Shiro to think of what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on my wattpad account.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/andy-my-love


End file.
